Voluminous
by Rina-the-Brave
Summary: Collection of one shots and short stories prompted by a kink or a word. Rated for sexual content. Collaboration with Mr.PatrickLee. Chp1: Comfort.
1. Comfort

**Disclaimer: No infringement was intended.**

**A/N: Well guys I'm starting a collection/collaboration of smutty/fluffy/angsty/passionate goodness since my story 'Take Away' is about to end. Patrick is going to do the next one shot in this. I can't believe he roped me into this. Oh well, I have an entire list...LONG LIST...of ideas for sexual related fics. So I thought why not, might as well. I actually enjoy writing this kind of stuff, probably a little too much. Some of these will be one shots and some will be short little multi-parters. I'll label them correctly so you know or Patrick will. If he doesn't I'll hunt him down. ;)**

**By the way this was originally written for a Mentalist Kink Meme. The prompt was Lisbon/Jane comfort!sex after Lisbon has a particularly rough day and bonus points for doing it in the office.  
We all know how I can't resist the pull of comfort sex. So I wrote it.**

**Finding Comfort**

The day was over for the most part; the sun setting beyond the horizon hours ago had left Lisbon alone in her almost pitch black office. She wanted it to be that way, dark and quiet. It gave her time to think of everything that had happened in the past week. Everything that had her shaken and remembering her teenage years as if they'd happened yesterday. The couch in the corner that went unused most of the time was now her domain for the night. She didn't plan on going home.

She'd closed the blinds just in case she got a little too overwhelmed. She didn't want anyone to see her if she got upset. It was bad enough that they'd watched her practically lose it while interrogating the victim's father. She should have let someone else do it but her emotions had clouded her judgment. Those same emotions were now strumming with her control making her want to be alone and with someone at the same time. She didn't want anyone to see her so frazzled and yet she didn't want to face her demons completely alone. At least not on this night. She hated being so conflicted.

The door opened, letting a beam of light into her cave and casting a man's shadow on the far wall. She didn't move from her position of holding her knees to her chest. A weak look for her but she figured he already knew she was fighting with memories.

"Lisbon?" She let her lips tilt upward for a split second as her consultant stepped in her office and quickly closed the door. "You okay?"

"M'fine Jane."

"Let me restate that: I know you're not okay so do you want to talk or just sit?" The cushion next to her dipped under his weight as his hand accidentally brushed her thigh. The touch was foreign from him but welcomed nonetheless. He was warm and she wanted warm. "Obviously you don't want to talk. I do, I'm sorry the case has you so worked up that you feel the need to sit in the complete darkness of your office."

"Jane..." The warning tone didn't go unnoticed by the man sitting next to her but he ignored it and kept going.

"If you don't want to talk about how a drunken man beat his teenage daughter to death then you don't have to."

"Jane, please..." Her voice cracked as a tear cascaded down her cheek. She knew what he was doing, she knew he was only doing it to help her open up but she didn't want to and it was rather hypocritical of him to suggest such a thing. She just wanted him to...she wasn't entirely sure what she wanted from him. It took her a few long minutes to figure it out but once she did her heart skipped a few beats. It didn't help that his pinky finger brushed along her idle hand in slow soft strokes. He was starting a fire low in her core and he didn't even know it.

"Just tell me what you want Lisbon. I know you don't want to be alone but you don't want to talk so what do you want?"

Another tear leaked out followed by a soft sniffling noise but Jane's eyes never left her face. She wanted him to be quiet. She wanted his hand to stop teasing her and actually touch her. She wanted to feel. She wanted comfort with no questions asked. She wanted him. For one night she wanted him to make the world go away. It might have been wrong to want something like that in this situation but she didn't care.

"Lisbon, I don't like seeing you this upset." The soft and soothing tone of his voice had her itching to just scream. Why did he have to sound so sincere? Surely she didn't look that sad did she? Pulling her hand away from his teasing finger, she trailed her own along his arm. Cautiously at first, expecting him to move away as she moved closer. She turned her body to face him but couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. It was bad enough that she could feel his gaze lingering on her, studying her. Her fingers reached his shoulder and kept moving, her eyes following their path up to his neck. The bare skin startled her senses sending them into overdrive as a soft sigh left her lips. He was still watching her, still making her hesitant. She wasn't sure he was willing to give her what she wanted.

Biting back the fear rising in her chest, Lisbon finally lifted her slightly red rimmed eyes to meet his concerned ones. She'd never been one to beg a man, she never had to but this night made her very aware of the fact that he could push her away, reject her act of seeking comfort. His gaze was questioning, not really sure of what she was trying to accomplish and she knew what she was about to do would change things for them.

Moving closer to him, she let her thigh rest against his and waited. When he didn't say anything or jerk away she shifted impossibly closer. Recognition donned his face and part of her was relieved that she didn't have to spell it out for him. It would have been easy to just kiss him, make him fully comprehend what she wanted but she couldn't do that. Even in her state, she couldn't bring herself to put him in that position without having an inkling of an idea how he would react.

"Teresa..."

"Please...Jane, please? Th-this is what I want." This wasn't her, she didn't beg for things especially not this but apparently on this night she did. Soft eyes filled with pity held hers captive as he brushed his thumb across her cheek. This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted comfort not pity. She almost backed down, gave up and hid herself away but then Jane leaned forward sealing his lips to hers. A jolt of pleasure shot straight down her spine to settle between her thighs as he coaxed her lips to part. The kiss wasn't quite what she expected, it wasn't fueled by passion or particularly hungry it was just a kiss. Albeit one that left her body humming in anticipation. They stayed like that, mouths brushing and hands pressed to various places and then Lisbon moved. A groan fell from Jane's lips when she straddled him and curled her fingers into his hair. This was better. This was almost what she wanted.

"Teresa, is..."

"Lisbon. I'm Lisbon." First names would turn this into something more than she wanted it to be and despite the way her skin tingled at the way it just rolled off his tongue, she couldn't handle it. The first touch of his fingers against her stomach had her breath hitching in her throat and although he didn't say anything more, she could tell by the caress that he understood.

Foreheads pressed together and breaths mingling, Lisbon found herself enjoying the feel of him hot and hard between her thighs. Even through the layers of fabric separating them she could feel the heat and it only caused the glorious ache coursing through her veins to worsen. She didn't want to wait any longer. She wanted the world, the past, the future to all just leave her alone and she knew a way to achieve that, if only for a short time. Jane seemed to sense her impatience and immediately took the liberty of tugging her shirt over her head.

She was suddenly grateful that it was late and the team had gone. All thoughts faded from her mind when his warm firm hands slid from her ribs around to the clasp of her bra. She hadn't even managed to get the buttons of his vest undone yet and he already had her naked from the waist up. Lips met again, with more hunger as Lisbon finally pushed his vest off his shoulders and set to work on his shirt. A shift in positions left her pressed into the cushions of the couch with her legs wrapped firmly around Jane's waist. She liked the pressure of him against her too much to let go. It kept her mind fuzzy and clouded and that's exactly what she'd wanted.

The pile of clothes on the floor grew with the removal of each barrier keeping them apart. Pants dropped although Lisbon had been reluctant to unwrap her legs from him. The only thing that made her give in was the thought of doing it again when all of the cloth was gone. In those few seconds that Jane had leaned back to unbutton her pants, she'd been bombarded with the pain and frustration from the last few days but as soon as he did the same with his own and then came back to rest atop her, all of it ceased. Clad in only underwear, Jane let his hips settle against hers with a groan that Lisbon matched with one of her own. She wanted him to hurry. The heat flooding her only intensified with each passing second that he kept his erection pressed firmly to the one place she desperately wanted him.

When he didn't move any further or bother to touch her, she stared at him questioningly. Surely he wasn't about to just stop. Before she could open her mouth to say anything, she felt his mouth against her neck and her eyes fluttered closed as his gentle bites continued down to her breasts. The next sensation she felt was his fingers toying with her panties and caressing their way inside. One second, that's all it took, and she was lying bare beneath him. Eyes tightly shut and begging him with her mind to get on with it. All the time he took, the soft touches, it made this harder than it should be.

An audible sigh of relief escaped her lungs when she finally felt him, hard and ready, pushing into her. Finally. He felt good, she whispered something akin to that against his shoulder as he started a steady rhythm. The world, the past, the future even the present all disappeared with each thrust of his hips. The pain she'd been feeling, that ache in her chest, it all lessened. Pleasure coursed through her entire body as he slid against her, it took her a minute to reciprocate the actions but once she did, they were both moaning into the dark. She kept her hands pressed to his back, clutching him tighter with each wave that rocked her nerves. He never faltered, never slowed down but never sped up. He kept the pace steady and strong but gentle at the same time and she matched it without hesitation.

"Teresa."

"Lisbon, not Teresa." Her voice came out strained and hushed but he didn't listen. Her name was whispered gruffly against her cheek before he captured her lips in a heated kiss. She was starting to feel bad for putting him in this position but the way he felt moving inside of her kept her from saying anything. It was too good, it'd been too long and she could feel the coil low in her belly tighten each time he drove into her. The tension built with every push and just by the way he faltered when she hitched her leg around his waist, she knew he wasn't going to last long. It was just comfort sex, it wasn't supposed to last for hours and hours on end. She was just relieved to feel something. Being numbed for days by painful memories had left her afraid she'd lost the ability to feel. Jane brought it back, he was here for her now.

Jane, it was him that was hard and moving between her thighs. It was him. That thought alone had her quivering beneath him as he let one hand tangle in her hair to pull her closer. A sharp burst of pleasure pulsed from her core and shattered her unexpectedly. It left her stunned by the sudden orgasm that took over her body but nonetheless appreciative for the release. She arched her back almost painfully to get closer, to feel more of him. Her cry was muffled by his mouth as spasms shook her, muscles tightening and drawing a ragged groan from Jane.

His movements stalled just as she was coming down from her high, his own body turning rigid before she felt his warmth flood her. He was silent though his breathing was heavy in her ear eliciting a soft sigh from her. The silence continued for several minutes but neither moved. Jane stayed on top of her, inside of her, and Lisbon kept him there with her arms wrapped around him, holding him, gripping him. The full weight of what they'd done settled over them and still they didn't move.

"Thank you." Lisbon had been seeking comfort and that's what she'd found. A lonely tear trailed down her cheek as she pressed her face into his neck and whispered it again with a little more conviction. "Thank you."

He'd given her what she wanted but she had no idea what happened next.

**a/n: I'm behind on everything at the moment. My stories, life in general blah blah blah. I'm going to have new chapters of Take Away and To Begin Again up on/by Monday though. Patrick said he'll help if I get stuck. I'm really sorry about the wait.**** :D**


	2. Sound

**Disclaimer: No infringement was intended.**

**A/N: Hey everybody, it's Patrick. I've never actually written a full story of fanfiction but I've helped Rina enough to get the gist. I saw this prompt and told her that I had to do this one. I'm excited that I got her to even agree to this idea. I have the best..honestly I hate the term girlfriend..it just doesn't fit with us. Anyway yeah Ri's the only woman I could ever do something like this with. She's the greatest. I'm going to stop myself from listing the reasons why because she'll kill me for getting mushy and telling everybody. It makes her blush.**

**Which is why I also shouldn't type this: This one's for you honey. ;D **

**Sound**

Most people would never know that the normally in control Teresa Lisbon was quite the opposite in bed but Jane did. He'd been the one making her lose that control for a little over a month. In such a short amount of time he'd learned a lot about her, about the way she liked to be touched. Maybe it was rather smug of him but he knew he could strum her like a guitar until she was nothing but heavy limbs that were incapable of movement. Most would never know that she was vocal, always letting him know what she wanted and what she didn't. She wasn't really a screamer or one to moan - although she did on occasion - no, Lisbon purred and sometimes growled if she was frustrated. When Jane really took the time to think about it, it wasn't all that surprising. It only made sense that a woman so majestic and alluring made such a noise. A smile played at his lips when he recalled the good times they'd had while sinking into the comfy cushions of his couch.

The first time they'd ended up naked and tangled together in sweet friction, it had been a complete accident. Neither of them had intended for it to happen but once it did, they couldn't stay away from each other. He hadn't heard the purr that night, there hadn't been any noise at all except heavy breathing and pleasurable sighs. The word dating had never been brought up and Jane was actually okay with that. They only met up at night and by then there was enough tension coursing through them to power a few small cities. It was hard to spend all day together imagining what would happen later and not being able to touch. He wasn't actually sure how it'd turned from a one time mistake into an every couple of nights meeting but he wasn't complaining. Lisbon was a very attentive lover. In fact most of the time, he worried that she was doing more for him than he was doing for her but that purr had shown him otherwise. The first time he heard it was during the third time they'd found themselves in her bed.

It had started as a low rumble in his ear that morphed slowly into a delicious purr followed by her arching herself into him. He'd never heard a more beautiful sound come from her mouth. In just one months time he'd made sure to try and get her to make that noise as often as possible but now he felt at a loss. She hadn't invited him back to her place in over a week and when he just took the liberty to show up, she made excuses to keep him from entering. At first he had thought that maybe she just wasn't in the mood but as the days passed by she became distant with him. Work wasn't the same, she acted differently where as before she'd been perfectly fine and even a little happier. They hadn't ever talked about how they spent their afterhours. They seemed to avoid the topic altogether, especially at work but Jane was ready to pin her to the nearest wall and make her talk to him. It didn't matter where they were. He was sick of the way she'd been acting.

It wasn't because he missed the sex, although he did, it was more that he missed his Lisbon. He missed the smile he'd grown used to seeing. Something was wrong, something that involved him somehow and he had to find out what it was. Ten days ago he had noticed a change. They'd been lying on her couch, bare and exhausted but Lisbon had been a little off. She was lying on his chest but she seemed so far away, her eyes were distant and the hand that usually traced lazy patterns into his skin never moved. Asking what was wrong hadn't helped give him any clue. She'd answered with a quick 'nothing' and then pretended to be asleep for over an hour before he carried her up to her bed. They'd never talked about whether or not he should stay or go, he just always stayed until morning and assumed she was okay with it. Now that he thought about it, they really never 'talked' about anything. Nothing revolving around the consequences of what they'd been doing. They'd talk about random stuff which included a few glimpses into their pasts. As horribly cheesy as it sounded he missed lying with her and talking about nothing, anything, and everything in between until the sun came up .

Pushing himself up off the couch, he made a vow to solve the problem and there was only one way to do it; he had to confront her. He wasn't so sure why he hadn't yet but now was not the time to dwell on such a matter. Now was the time to find out what was wrong with the woman he cared about. Nobody in the bullpen really paid any attention when he headed towards Lisbon's office, they were all too busy deciding where to order lunch from. It didn't matter anyway, they all knew he had a fascination with pushing her buttons and they knew better than to say anything to try and deflect him from doing so. He smirked at the thought; if only they knew how much he really loved pushing her buttons.

He didn't knock or say anything to alert Lisbon to his presence, he didn't feel the need. Surprise was his best option. She was facing away from him, standing with her hands splayed against her lower back and turning her upper body from side to side. It was obvious she was trying to find some relief to her backache but that didn't make her movements any less of a turn on. Closing the door as softly as possible, he locked it and then turned back to study her for a few seconds. He could see the tension in her shoulders and could only guess how uncomfortable she was. He took it upon himself to help her out by shuffling closer, moving her hands out of the way and pressing his thumbs against what he concluded was the aching section. Her startled moan filled his ears and sent a signal straight to his groin but he wouldn't let himself get carried away. He had to know what was bothering her.

"Jane." It pleased him to know that she didn't need to see him to know that he was the one easing the tense muscles of her lower back.

"I know you lied to me when you told me that nothing was wrong, something is. That was over a week ago and you're distancing yourself from me so I won't find out what has you upset." No going back now, he'd put it all on the table rather bluntly which seemed to shock both of them. Lisbon stiffened, only to relax seconds later when his thumbs worked in firm tiny circles. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"So you've been avoiding me for no reason?" His hands found their way up and under her shirt to continue working out the knots in her back, earning him a soft purr of content. She shouldn't make that sound while they're at work, she knows what it does to him.

"Dammit Jane, this is why...w-we can't do this."

"We can't stand in your office and talk?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah." His hands dropped from her skin down to her hips as he ducked his head. One of the belt loops on her pants became his focal point as his voice cut through the air, soft and with a hint of sadness. "We can though, we have been."

"I just don't want to anymore. I'm sorry." Her shoulders slumped, her head dropped and she tried to move away from him but Jane wouldn't have it. He needed a reason. When she stepped away he grasped her wrist gently and turned her around. There had to be a reason. Eyes met and Jane could tell she'd been lying, she still wanted this just as much as he did but he didn't make a move. He didn't want to push her further away and trying to kiss her would do just that.

"Don't lie, Teresa. All you have to do is tell me and I'll leave you alone."

"We shouldn't talk about this at work." Jane watched helplessly as Lisbon pulled her wrist from his grasp and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well if you would've let me in last night or the night before, or the night before that, we wouldn't have to and I think that's the problem isn't it? We've never talked about it."

"I can't be your bed buddy Jane I'm sorry! I tried, for you, but I can't do it."

"That's not what you are, you know that." Something flickered in her green eyes and Jane realized that he'd managed to confuse her. "You didn't know that? I thought I'd made it clear. I thought you enjoyed when we..."

"I did. More than I should have." Jane tried to touch her but she dodged and offered him an apologetic smile. He couldn't just let this go, he hadn't slept in days. That wasn't an odd occurrence but this time his insomnia revolved around what was wrong with the woman he'd grown accustomed to sharing a bed with. He'd become spoiled to the sound of her breathing and the feel of her next to him. Without the noise, without the warmth it was hard to even doze off. "Can you go now, please?"

"You're scared of what you feel. You know there's something there but you can't define it yet and you don't think I could ever feel the same so you're pushing me away." The silence and the way she diverted her gaze told him everything he needed to know. "I care about you Teresa. It's too quiet at night without you."

"There's always the TV or a radio."

"Stop it. Stop being so unbelievably stubborn." He'd tried to play nice with her, tried to just talk her through whatever she was plagued by but it hadn't worked. It just put her on the defensive when she didn't need to be. Ignoring the way her hands met his chest to keep him from coming any closer, he pulled her flush against him and lightly nipped at her lips. "Don't fight me. We both know you don't want to."

"We're at..."

"Work? So you've said." A garbled moan fell from her lips as he trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck. "I miss you when you're not around."

"Me? Or just the sounds I make?" Despite the fire in her words, she'd given up fighting him and had settled for holding him in place by gripping his curls.

"You. Trust me, it's not meaningless sex to me." His fingers found the first few buttons of her shirt and started unfastening them slowly; giving her plenty of time to ask him to stop or push him away. "Has it ever felt that way to you?"

"No." Lisbon's voice carried on a soft sigh as his fingers trailed over the exposed skin of her chest. Her half lidded gaze held his as he continued working the buttons down her stomach. Jane knew he probably shouldn't have added seduction into this mess. It didn't exactly enforce his 'it's not just sex' thing he was aiming for. She'd become an addiction to him and he'd just been almost ten days without her. It wouldn't have been so bad if he'd been able to talk to her or at least joke around with her but he hadn't been granted that privilege. "We can't do this..."

"I thought we were past that." Something akin to a growl left his lips before he could stop it causing him to peel her shirt from her shoulders a little less gently than he'd intended. It fell to the floor unwanted but her bra stayed in place. It was midday he wasn't going to get her completely naked.

"We can't do this _here_."

"Shh, just relax Teresa." Jane had thought the words he'd said had eased her worries but when he leaned in and sealed his mouth to hers, he could feel the hesitance in her kiss. Everything wasn't better and now he felt stupid for thinking it would be. He indulged, letting himself trace her bottom lip with his tongue, coaxing her to open up to him and then when he was momentarily satisfied he pulled away. "If you want me to leave I'll go."

"Don't." One word, that's all it took. That one word, barely heard, and he was pressing his lips back to hers. Enveloping her in a loving kiss that he hoped told her everything he couldn't say. He couldn't believe they were doing this in her office, or that she was the one pulling him closer and moving to situate herself on the edge of her desk. He supposed that place didn't matter as long as he was with her. "Hurry."

She was killing him with the one word sentences, and she had no idea or maybe she did judging by the way she pushed her hips into his. A strangled groan and he was effortlessly pulling her pants and underwear down her legs. He didn't wait for her to catch up to him; he didn't wait to feel her hands against his zipper, he just did it himself. They were both still partially clothed when he met her hazy gaze to be sure this was really what she wanted. A soft smile was his only answer but it was good enough for him. Her hesitance might still linger but he knew now that the only way to reassure her was to prove himself; to prove he wasn't lying. He'd show her, not right at that second but later he'd show her. He wasn't a saint though, he couldn't wait to have her when she was already in his arms. Ignoring the feel of the bra strap underneath his hands, Jane pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth as he entered her inch by painfully slow inch. Her loud sigh echoed off the glass and even though it amused him, he wouldn't risk getting caught doing what they were doing.

"Shh, you want the whole building to know?" He didn't get a verbal reply, only a muffled moan as she pressed her face into his shoulder. Neither of them moved, both were too busy enjoying the 'coming home' sensation. "I thought we'd never do this again. I thought you were gone."

It was a simple sentence but Jane had put so much emotion behind it that his eyes had even started to water. He really had thought he'd lost her. All of her. He would live if they ever did stop what they were doing but he wasn't so sure he could handle losing her as a colleague and friend too. Over the last ten days, that's exactly what had happened. She'd been so cold and only spoke to him if it was necessary. He didn't want that, he wasn't okay with it.

An impatient whimper caught his attention, drawing a chuckle from his lungs as he finally started up a steady rhythm with the one who held what was left him in her heart. He mused to himself about how impatient she could be when it came to sex and had to stifle his own moan when her mouth fluttered across his adam's apple and up to his jaw. They moved together effortlessly, something that had surprised both of them on their first night. When he thought about it, it made sense that their hips maintained an easy flow, give and take. Pushing all thoughts to the back of his mind he settled in the moment, taking in the way she clung to his shoulders with every thrust. The lace of her bra rubbed against his chest rather uncomfortably but he didn't care, the feel of her legs wrapping around his waist made up for it and he was sure she probably didn't care for the fabric that kept her wandering hands from gripping bare flesh.

"Teresa, open your eyes." Their green eyes met and held. Neither of them willing to break the contact, Jane knew this would reassure her at least a little bit. They'd never done this before and he had to admit he wasn't so sure it'd been a good idea. He could feel himself spiraling out of control, his thrusts becoming a tad more frantic. He begged himself to keep it together just a little while longer. He studied her face, pretty sparkling eyes wide and searching, pouty lips parted and skin flushed a light rosy color. She was always so stunning. Then he felt it, the tip of the iceburg and apparently she felt it too. He stalled their movements for a few seconds to thoroughly enjoy the moment, before picking up the pace again. There was one problem with his plan; her lips parted even more but no sound came out, just huffs of air blowing across his face as her inner muscles tightened around him. Clenching his jaw as he rode it out, waiting for the next already knowing it'd be worse - or better depending on how you looked at it.

Lisbon whispered a soft 'faster' much to his approval, just as she came apart. A low rumble started in her chest - he knew what was coming - turning into a soft purr as she closed her eyes and let go. Her release did him in, he was too close to resist the sound falling from her lips. He couldn't hold on when she was constricting around him like a vise. He was the one who told her to be quiet and he was the one left moaning as he saw stars. He'd thank her later for clamping a hand over his mouth to shut him up, although he would have preferred her lips instead. He wouldn't be picky though, he had his Lisbon back. Her smile and all. They stayed like that, her hand over his mouth, still connected intimately and a huge smile blooming on her lips. Their state of dress might have had something to do with that. Her bra straps were pushed down, hanging off her shoulders and his slacks were down around his ankles while his vest and shirt were rumpled.

He was laughing by the time she removed her hand and she joined in easily. The tension that had been between them for over a week was practically gone, they'd worked it out. Exhausted it. Brushing her bangs away from her eyes, Jane kissed her softly and let his thumb caress her cheek.

"I have dinner reservations for tonight if you're interested." He had made them two weeks previous when he'd planned to ask her out for an actual date.

"I'm not, sorry." His thoughts flew out the window as he felt disappointment settle in. Maybe she wasn't quite there yet. "I'm flattered, really, but I don't want to go anywhere tonight that requires 'reservations', I'm fine with a small diner or even pizza."

"I suppose a diner will work, but one day my dear, I'm going to wine and dine you properly I promise."

**a/n: Rina's claimed the next one which happens to be this: Accidental Stimulation. Can't you just imagine the possibilities?**


	3. Accidental Stimulation

**Disclaimer: I have a Patrick but not of the Jane variety. Proof that I don't own the show. Darn. (Kidding. You'll do I guess :P)**

**A/N: I DO NOT BLUSH! Don't believe what he says guys. Now back to my awesome readers and ignoring the man who will be sleeping on the couch if he doesn't stop reading over my shoulder. Stop it. Thank you. Anyway: ****Who likes uncomfortable Jane? I think he's cute. I wanted to write something where we see Jane completely uncomfortable and embarrassed while Lisbon isn't quite sure what to be. Of course he doesn't stay uncomfortable ;)**

**This one is definitely interesting. I intended this to be funny but it didn't really come out that way. My imagination is strange. :D Because we all know I tend to be a little out of the box. Enjoy.**

**This one is for Chiisana Minako.**

**Accidental Stimulation**

There was something different about the way Jane had been acting lately and Lisbon knew why. His work behavior hadn't changed, just his behavior around her. He was walking on eggshells – so to speak. Treading carefully through uncharted waters and all of it had to do with something that shouldn't have been such a big deal but it was to Jane. Okay, so it was to her too but for different reasons. He was still humiliated and she was too but if she was honest with herself she'd admit that she was more curious than anything. Curiosity is what got her in this delema in the first place. She just couldn't keep her hands to herself. He really didn't have to be embarrassed, the situation had definitely taken it's toll on her as well but he'd been too flustered to notice. She wanted to bring up what had happened and resolve the uneasy tension that had settled but she didn't know how. She should have known it was a bad idea to have Jane over, even if it was to review case files, although the woman in her had decided it was the best idea she'd had in a long time. The only downside being how sexually frustrated she had become and it was inadvertently his fault.

Even now, just sitting in her bedroom, she found herself wondering how differently it would have went if she had just asked him to pass her the file. Maybe he would have stayed longer. It was technically her fault – she'd rather blame Jane but the poor guy wouldn't even look her in the eye now and she felt horrible. She wasn't used to seeing him so uncomfortable and awkward, she didn't know what to say to fix it. She figured telling him that she'd invited him over because she didn't want to be alone wouldn't help any. Not to mention she wasn't ready to admit that was the real reason she'd let him follow her home that night. Although she thought he might have already known, it was Jane after all and even she thought 'reviewing case files' was a lame excuse, especially after she'd had a date the night before. She remembered how good Jane looked in her dimly lit living room. How good he'd felt.

_**  
A pizza box lay forgotten on the coffee table, only three slices left as the two occupants of the couch sat quietly. Lisbon faced Jane with her back against the armrest and her legs criss crossed in front of her, she ignored his curious stare and continued reading over the file in her hands. She passed it to him wordlessly but he just set it aside and went about telling her what he thought without even reading the details. She listened, urged him to continue despite the late hour. She didn't want to be alone again after the date she'd had the night before stood her up. It made her look like a complete fool. Showing up alone dressed for a date, only to find that he wasn't there. She'd waited for over an hour. That was the reason she had Jane sitting on her couch, telling her things she wasn't really paying any attention to. Maybe that was why she kept noticing the way the lighting in her apartment danced across Jane's features. She pushed all thoughts of her failed love life and Jane's handsomeness to the back of her mind as she forced herself to focus. _

"_Lisbon, are you okay?"_

"_Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." A light dusting of pink tinged her cheeks when she saw that she'd been caught staring. Clearing her throat and taking a sip of water, she offered him a smile. "Just peachy."_

"_You sure?" Instead of answering she just rolled her eyes and made a move for the file he'd set aside. Without even realizing what she was doing, she stretched over him to reach it - only to come up a few inches shy. Pushing herself forward with one hand, she lost her balance as soon as she touched the edge of the folder. She collapsed against his legs with a tiny yelp of surprise as she face planted into his thigh. She should have judged that more carefully or just asked him to please pass her the damn thing. _

"_Sorry." _

_Jane shifted beneath her with an uncomfortable sounding groan falling from his lips. It wasn't until she made the move to push herself off of him that she noticed why he'd shifted. She'd looked down at her hand that was resting against his inner thigh to see something she'd never expected; a prominent bulge just centimeters from her fingers. She should have moved that second but she didn't. Her curious mind had her staring and her hand moved of its own accord to ghost over the area. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat, he was turned on and judging by the feel, getting more so with each second she stayed in his lap. Heat engulfed her entire body as the sleeping red blooded woman within her woke with a vengeance that sent a surge of pleasure straight between her legs. She waited a few seconds and then cautiously looked up at him. She wanted to see his face - her body was still too stunned to move – but when she saw him, it was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over her head. He couldn't meet her gaze, his eyes bounced around the room refusing to settle and he had his arms held up in a surrender fashion. He looked mortified and she felt horrible for even thinking some of the thoughts that had fluttered through her mind, for touching him so innapropriately._

_She crawled off of him hastily, mumbling apologies the whole time but before she was even to her side of the couch Jane was up and grabbing his jacket, effectively dumping her in the floor. His cheeks were rosy with embarrassment as he held the article of clothing front of him to hide the arousal that she already knew was there. _

"_Jane, it's..."_

"_I uh, I-I have to go." She wanted to tell him that it was okay and that she really was sorry, it wasn't like her thoughts had been pure when splayed across his lap. "It's late. I'm sorry Lisbon."_

"_Wait...Jane!" Lisbon felt her heart drop as he fled from her apartment, only glancing back at her once with an uncomfortable expression on his face. Her front door opened and closed before she could say anything to make him stay. This wasn't what she'd planned for the night. She'd hoped he would crash on the couch but now she was alone again, frustrated and hoping she was just dreaming. She shouldn't have touched him. What the hell was wrong with her?  
__** _

It'd been a few days since the incident and despite the fact that she'd practically had her face in a very sensitive area of his, Lisbon wasn't even half as embarrassed as he was. Maybe she should have been but she just couldn't be, instead she was just flustered and confused. The clock on her bedside table held her attention as the minutes passed slowly. She'd called Jane almost two hours ago and told him that they needed to talk. He'd agreed quickly, and she asked him to come to her place by ten but it was midnight and there was still no sign of him. She wanted to throw something, but opted for the less drastic route of just giving up and changing into her pajamas before heading downstairs for a night of TV. She'd simply have to try again tomorrow.

During the second re-run of I Love Lucy, she was startled from her doze by a knock at her door. She knew it was Jane. He obviously wasn't punctual about coming to see her but she climbed out of her chair and headed towards the door anyway. She couldn't just pretend to be asleep, he'd know and she really wanted to fix things. Ignoring her attire, she threw open the door and gave him a heated look.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Uh, not really. Sometime after midnight I'd say." His gaze dropped to travel over her body causing her to involuntarily shiver. "You always answer the....like..." Lisbon had completely forgotten her attire, he'd seen her in just a shirt before but this one was shorter than that jersey had been. This one didn't entirely cover her panties. The look on Jane's face switched back to the uncomfortable and awkward one she'd seen the last time he'd visited and she knew she had to do something. Her arm shot forward and grabbed his elbow, tugging him inside her apartment and accidentally causing her body to brush against his.

She didn't expect him to come so willingly, she didn't expect to be pinned to her wall before she realized what was happening but she didn't push him away. She'd been wanting some kind of reaction from him after days of him being distant with her, although this wasn't quite what she'd had in mind. He didn't look uncomfortable anymore, he was so close his breath was fanning across her face and he stared at her with hunger present in his gaze. His eyes darkened and the next thing she knew her lips were beneath his. A moan rumbled from low in her throat causing her ears to burn. She should have had more control but his hands were already pushing her shirt up and searching the bare flesh of her stomach. Neither of them seemed to have any control left.

"I can only take so much, woman." His words were hoarse with arousal, practically whispered against her mouth but she didn't have a chance to say anything. He pressed his mouth back to hers and she didn't even hesitate returning his kiss. The fire burning through her body kept her from thinking that this was a bad idea. She was too wound up from the last few days and she felt as if an explosion was going to go off any second. Whether it was a good idea or not, she wanted him. She'd wanted him that night, right there on her couch but he'd seemed so upset by the fact that he was turned on by her touch. It was obvious by his groan as he tore his lips away from hers, and the shift of his hips that he wasn't exactly opposed to the idea anymore. His hands traced lightly down her abs, over her navel causing her to arch into the touch. She chose not to comment on what was happening, she just let it happen.

The shirt she'd been wearing was lying on the floor before her hands ever reached the buttons on his vest. She heard his quick intake of breath when he noticed her lack of a bra, she could feel his reaction pressing into her. He helped her out with the buttons, he seemed to be in a hurry to get them undressed. She wasn't exactly trying to slow him down any, she finally triumphed the piece of clothing and pushed it to the floor so she could start on his shirt.

"Jane..."

"Not like this, Teresa." She'd never really thought of him as Patrick before. He had always been Jane but seeing him like this, so undone in front of her, she could see him as Patrick. "Bedroom?"

"Here's good." Lisbon didn't want to have to wait any longer but even her open mouthed kisses to his neck and chest did nothing to deter him from moving her away from the wall.

"I don't think so my dear." Her hands tugged at his shirt finally managing to get it all the way off as he started backing her through her living room. A fleeting thought entered her brain as they stumbled by the TV; this wasn't her plans for the night. Lips trailed hungrily down her neck and over the exposed skin just below her collar bone, light nips causing her to almost fall before she even stepped up onto the stairs.

"W-why'd you change - ah - your mind?"

"Hm?" They managed to climb the stairs without any mishap but as soon as they reached the top, Lisbon felt her hip crash into the corner of her bedroom door.

"Ow, you, you freaked out." Jane seemed to ignore her little yelp of pain but his soft touch eased away the ache. His fingers massaged the redened skin as he stepped away from her to put some space between them. The lust filled gaze she'd seen staring back at her downstairs was replaced by soft eyes and a gentle smile.

"I was a little embarrassed by the situation. You shocked me."

"Really?" A simple nod was her answer as he once again closed the distance between their bodies and backed her further into the room. She wondered if she should feel nervous about Jane seeing her naked. The only piece of cloth she had on was her panties and she knew those wouldn't last long. The strange thought fled the second he kissed her sweetly and laid her back against her soft mattress.

"Are we done talking now?" She didn't use words to tell him what she was thinking, she used her body to let him know she was definitely finished with conversation for the time being. They'd have to talk after this but for now she'd rather do something else. Their mouths met again, and when Lisbon felt Jane's tongue ghost between her lips she welcomed him. There would be no barriers between them tonight.

Jane crawled over her body settling himself against her just in time for hands to drift lower between them. Those hands that had started this whole thing. Curious hands, blessed curious hands. He loved them. As humiliated as he'd been when she caught him so off guard he'd wanted to stay. He'd wanted to take her right there on her couch and that's part of the reason he forced himself to leave. She didn't deserve a quick fuck on a sofa. She deserved a night of loving on a soft mattress which isn't what she would've received if he'd stayed. He knew he could have played it a little better but her touch had stunned him. He wasn't sure what to think and even now as her hands deftly removed his pants, he wasn't sure thinking was even possible.

Her mouth moved down his neck as he kicked his pants the rest of the way off and his hands slid underneath the last scrap of clothing she wore. A gasp fell from her lips, right near his shoulder as his fingers stroked the warm, damp flesh he found. Her hips rocked forward drawing a groan from both of them and Jane knew he couldn't take it anymore. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her panties he trailed them down her legs and smiled when she kicked them off. He'd never seen her look so beautiful. Her lips were swollen from kisses, hair fanned out against the white pillow, skin flushed and eyes shining. He'd done that. If he wasn't already turned on, he would've been after that thought. A soft whimper snapped him out of his appreciation of her body and back into the moment. Her arms reached out towards his shoulders as he leaned back to rid himself of the only barrier they had left. Just when he thought she couldn't look any more gorgeous, she had to prove him wrong. Seeing her reaching for him was one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen her do.

"No going back after this Patrick. Are you sure?" Lisbon might have been having very selfish thoughts the last few days but she still wanted to make sure he was okay. She knew this was big for him, it was for her too but he still wore a wedding ring. It was probably more difficult and she once again berated herself for her behavior the last time he'd been in her home. It wasn't fair of her to put him in that position.

"No going back." His words were punctuated by him filling her and sounds of relief from each of them. "Never going back."

His words were whispered against her neck, so softly that Lisbon had almost missed them. When she silenced him with a kiss, they started up a steady slow rhythm. The complete opposite of the way they'd been groping at each other when he'd had her pinned to the wall. Neither of them were really sure what had happened that led to this point. It wasn't just that awkwardly sexual moment in her living room, that was a byproduct of what had them really wanting each other. They didn't know when it happened but they knew it felt good to finally be together, two bodies moving as one. Skin silkening with a thin layer of sweat that formed from their efforts.

Lisbon had never been an overly kinky woman but right now she'd give anything to be watching from an outside perspective. There was no doubt in her mind that they looked beautiful like this. Stifling a moan against Jane's shoulder, she nipped his skin and smiled at his answering groan of pleasure. Their hips kept up the movement, rocking, thrusting, keeping them linked. A sharp tightening in her lower belly shocked and relieved her at the same time. She knew what was coming and it shocked her that it was coming so soon. The tightening worsened with each time Jane pushed into her. She waited for it, her breathing turning labored, her soft moans turning into desperate whimpers and morphing into a cry when his lips circled around her nipple. She hadn't anticipated the touch from him. It was enough to bring her to the very edge, leaving her teetering between ecstasy and complete torture. She wanted the release and yet part of her wanted to stay like this. Just by the soft hums he let out against her breast, she knew he was just as close as she was.

"P-patrick..." The sound of his name falling from her lips made it all the more real. Her hands clenched in his hair as his mouth peppered kisses and gentle sucks over her neck and chest. The curls were as soft as she'd always imagined them being and the second she tugged him back up to her mouth, she lost it. The tightening released with a pressure that astounded her. She felt like she was crashing and floating at the same time. Her body tensed with wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her, her moan muffled by his lips. When she fell back against the mattress in satisfaction, he was still seeking relief and each move he made had her over sensitive body quivering.

Limp uncooperative arms slung themselves around Jane's neck as he tore his mouth away from hers and buried his head in her neck. She heard a rumble low in his throat and then felt the warmth as he gave in to the sensation. He all but collapsed against her, his arms no longer able to hold himself up but he still tried. Lisbon pressed against his back to bring him down to rest against her chest. He was hesitant but finally gave in the harder she pressed. His face moved from the crook of her neck down to the place just above her breast. He could hear her heart thumping wildly in his ear as her fingers ran lazily through his curls. Neither of them moved any further or said anything in fear of ruining the moment but they knew even without words that they'd just started something that couldn't be stopped. They both chuckled lightly at the same time, no doubt thinking the same thought - funny how it had started by an accidental touch. A stimulating one but still an accident.

**a/n: Sorry it took so long for this one. I couldn't get the ending right, and then finally I found one I was happy with. Anyway Patrick has the next prompt which is: Intoxication.**


	4. Intoxication

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. No infringement intended.**

**A/N: It's me again, Patrick. For everyone who reviewed the last chapter, Rina thanks you. She's currently suffering from pneumonia at the moment so she hasn't been anywhere near a computer in days. Therefore, I'm letting you know that she says thanks and also that Take Away probably won't be up until she gets better. I thought I'd get this up so you could have a little something to read. Heads up that the prompt is intoxication BUT that was very deceiving. I bet you're thinking drunk sex or something along those lines. Well my friends, I hate to disappoint but no. Just read to find out. **

**This one is for my Ri, I hate seeing her so sick and when she reads this I want her (the world) to know that this is how she makes me feel. **

**Intoxication**

It had started as a once every now and then occurrence. Mostly if he slept on his couch, it would happen. There would be the lingering scent of her in the air, something warm and spicy. Ultimately Lisbon and it fueled his desires enough to cause the dreams. His mind had become an enemy, conjuring up images of her warm and supple form beneath his wandering hands. Sweet to the taste and filled with raw passion. Some nights he dreamt of slow and gentle lovemaking, him in control with the sheets of her bed tangled around them, other nights his mind tormented him with the illusion of taking her against a rough surface, nothing loving or tender about the encounter. Harsh moans, rough touch but all of his little fantasies ended the same way. He woke before the so called happy ending, frustrated with himself and with her.

Then after seeing her in just a jersey, it was an every night thing and to be blunt, he had absolutely hated it. It didn't matter if he slept at the office or not. His mind would show him what could have happened if he'd marched her up the stairs and peeled her out of the piece of clothing. The first dream had him hot and hard, practically pounding into her while she moaned for more. The second, he'd been nothing but gentle when she'd pinned him to her bed and proceeded to make love to him until he was quivering beneath her but again, he always woke unsatisfied and craving her touch. If he had to pick one dream or the other, he'd choose the second. He would much rather them take the time to explore and connect emotionally than just go at it like rabbits. He'd always been a man who liked the top but when it came to his dreams, his favorites were the ones where she had the control. He'd still hated the fact that his mind took pleasure in torturing his body and yet he looked forward to what little sleep he managed so he could have more. He was intoxicated by dream Lisbon, drunken on fake images and fantasy alone. He wondered if it was a sick perversion, he'd almost convinced himself that he was turning into nothing but a horny old man until one night. The one that changed it all.

It started with a question asked out of pity. She'd asked him if he was hungry and he'd been too frustrated with himself to say anything which she'd taken as a yes. Being the glutton for punishment that he always was, he'd followed her home and tried not to think of his many dreams that had him pulsing between her thighs in various places around her apartment. He wasn't sure at the time that he'd be able to sit at her table and not think back to the time his dream self had pushed her down on top of it and done sinful things to her body. He hadn't known that he didn't need to worry about it because as soon as he walked through the door she forced him up against the wall and whispered a hoarse 'I know you dream about me' into his ear. He'd never expected her to be so up front on the issue. Everything after that was a blur of flying garments and bare flesh.

He'd found out that night that his dreams couldn't hold a candle to how it actually felt to be inside her. He also learned that it got better each and every time. The only thing that held truth in his dreams, was the fact that he loved when she had him at her mercy, when he was exposed and letting her take control. Her on top was his favorite but only if it was slow and sweet. The way they were meant to be. Sure, there were times when they stumbled their way into her apartment, only managing to make it to the floor before ripping each others clothes off to go at it like there was no tomorrow but his favorite was gentle. She was precious to him and he liked to show her that. He liked when she showed him he was just as special. He'd found out quickly that his dreams might have been intoxicating but real life had him wasted.

He wasn't sure why he was thinking of this now of all times but it seemed his mind enjoyed torturing him. The more he thought about it, the harder it was to control himself, it didn't help that the woman beneath him hitched her leg higher around his waist and buried her face in his neck. A low moan escaped his lungs, as he remembered how they'd ended up like this. How this had become a ritual between them. Something that was almost routine but still held that tasteful amount of spontaneity that made it impossible for them to get bored with each other.

"Teresa..." He couldn't hold himself back much longer. His thoughts and the feel of her were too much. She was too much. Too warm, too soft, and everything in between. He let his hands roam her sweat slicked skin as his mouth peppered kisses across her collarbone and chest. There were things he'd been wrong about in his dreams. Simple little things like how round and plush her breasts really were and the color her skin flushed when she was close to that ultimate pleasure. Things he would never had known if she hadn't somehow found out about his nightly adventures.

A whimper sounded from Lisbon turning into a soft yelp when Jane pushed back into her. When the dreams had started he never thought he'd get to know what it feels like to rock against her in sweet friction. To thrust into her and bring her to the brink of ecstasy, she was all he thought of when they were like this. Her pleasure, not his. He didn't matter but she did. He wanted her satisfied whether he was or not. Another whimper, this time louder when he let his lips rest over her nipple. She arched into him, straining off the mattress to get impossibly closer. He welcomed her, caressing the small of her back and never ceasing the motion of his hips. She met him thrust for thrust, she always did. He expected nothing less but her movements always faltered before she came and he felt it. That small miniscule second where her body twitched, missing a beat of their rhythm before joining in again. He kept up his ministrations. Kept sucking and gently biting at the tender flesh of her breast. It only encouraged him when her fingers gripped his hair so tightly he was afraid she'd pull it out.

Even with her body begging him to end their suffering, to speed up the release, he didn't. He kept them teetering on the edge by slowing down even more and reveling in the fact that he had any restraint left. She groaned and pushed against him, completely unsatisfied with the change of pace but he knew she loved it. He knew it led to a more powerful orgasm for her and as much torture as he was putting himself through, it was about her. She twitched again, jerking beneath him as her muscles tightened. He hissed at the feel and she moaned pressing his head further into her chest. His mouth trailed up from her breasts to her neck, to that sensitive spot below her ear that he loved to lick and suck at. It drove her crazy and he knew it. One nip and she was gone; pushed over the edge and taking him with her. Sounds of sweet release echoing from their mouths as both bodies trembled and held tight to the other. Jane clung to her, hands imprinting on her skin as she whimpered in his ear.

Breathing ragged, body spent and buzzing, he rolled to the side and pulled her with him. She landed haphazardly on his chest, arm slinging across his stomach and leg over his waist. She was still shuddering from the aftershock as his hand tucked her dampened hair behind her ear. Shared smiles and a soft kiss had him grateful for the fact that this wasn't some sleep induced illusion that left him hating reality. They'd been at this for months and it never got old. It seemed like the first time every time. Thinking of that first time he realized he never found out how she knew that he'd been dreaming about her.

"Teresa?"

"Mm?" That was something else he'd learned; after sex Lisbon rarely used coherent words.

"How did you know that I'd been dreaming of you sexually? I really never thought you'd be so forward." A low throaty chuckle met his ears as he stared up at her ceiling. Warm lips pressed against his chest as her fingers wandered lower.

"Working late has a plus. You talk in your sleep sometimes, I'd listened to you have those dreams for three nights in a row and I was tired of hearing it. Although originally I was just going to talk to you about it over dinner but then you were so ugh!" It tickled him to know end that she could be so languid and adorable after a thorough round of love making. Her movements were always so lazy and catlike with sleep following not long after.

"Couldn't resist me eh?"

"Shhh." She curled deeper into him and sighed, eyes closed and ready for the exhaustion to overtake her. His hold on her tightened, keeping her close as he gently pulled her up his body to rest mostly on top of him with her head tucked under his chin. A lazy kiss landed on the underside of his jaw as she wiggled to get comfortable. "Night Patrick."

"Sleep well, Teresa." Inhaling the sweet and spicy scent of her he smiled warmly; this was his intoxication and he never wanted to be sober.

**a/n: Not the longest chapter ever, but to be fair it's hard for me to write when someone I love is practically hacking up her lungs. I wanted this one to be sweet. In an odd M rated way I think it was accomplished. How 'bout you? Thank you guys for reading -- Patrick**


	5. Self Pleasure

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

**A/N: Patrick and I, realized today that this hadn't been updated in awhile and that it was my prompt so I'm sorry!...that being said, here's an interesting little chapter involving Lisbon taking matters into her own hands...after you read this, you'll see how bad of a pun that sentence really is. I felt I needed to do this one, women get JUST as sexually frustrated as men. It annoys me when men think they are the only ones who suffer.**

**This one is short but it has a second part coming up. :D Patrick's writing it.**

**Self Pleasure**

Desperate times, called for desperate measures and Teresa Lisbon was sure this was one of those times. It'd been days and the urge wasn't going away, it was only intensifying with every stupid stunt the man pulled. Each night her dreams were filled with Cheshire grins and naughty behavior from her naughty consultant. Hers - that's what he was whether he knew it or not. She was tired of the ache deep within. The prospect of being turned on to the point of insanity did not sound pleasing to her.

She was too frustrated and pissed off to enjoy her shower. The hot water usually eased her tense muscles after a long day so she'd thought the same might apply for feeling so tense in the morning. It didn't. Grumbling as the water ran cold, she shut her eyes willing the images in her head to just leave her alone. Jane shirtless, Jane naked, Jane doing carnal things to her absolutely everywhere her brain could think of. She didn't want to think of them pressed intimately against each other, hands roaming and hips thrusting. Two weeks, it'd been two weeks ago that she'd started noticing the ache in her core when he tossed a saucy smile or wink in her direction. It all had to do with that close encounter, she knew it. They'd been put in an uncomfortable position at work. A reenactment of sorts that left them on Jane's couch in a heap of tangled limbs in front of the team and her boss.

Normally she ignored her reaction to him but as of fourteen days ago, that had become an impossible feat to master. Jane was attractive, that was nothing new but going from being perfectly fine to absolutely throbbing ready for him, was. It was uncomfortable, she found herself shifting in her seat more often to alleviate the pressure but that didn't help much either. Cursing Patrick Jane, she let one hand skim over her stomach sensually beginning to descend.

She hated him for this but she needed the release or she'd have to drag him into a dark corner somewhere and that wasn't exactly professional. Not to mention she couldn't do that to him not knowing how he'd react. His past kept her from doing anything.

Resting her forehead against the cool tile, she pretended it was Jane's hands creeping lower with a light touch. Fingers dancing over her navel, sending a shiver through her body as the ache between her thighs worsened. She was going to punish Jane for getting her so worked up, she didn't know how but she would. She'd figure something out, maybe take away his couch for a few days. The cool temperature of the water did nothing to distract her from the desire she was feeling. It cascaded over her body, leaving her breathing a little rough and labored. Though that could have been due to the way her hand found it's way down between her legs as the other caressed her breast.

A soft whimper broke through the sound of the water pelting down from the shower head as she barely nudged one finger between her swollen folds. She wanted more than this, more than her own touch but she had to settle. She was too on edge, too sensitive with anticipation which was making her want to sob in relief at the touch even if it was her own. It still felt good. Another small sound of appreciation left her parted lips as she continued to caress and stroke the slickened flesh all the while pretending that it was Jane doing the touching.

The coil wound tight in her belly just kept tightening at her ministrations. Her legs felt more and more wobbly as she increased her pace. She wanted the happy ending and she wanted it now. She was never one for patience. She could feel the pleasure coursing through her veins bringing her closer to the orgasm she was needing. The only problem was that the closer it got, the further away it seemed. An almost strangled moan burst from her lungs at the lack of release.

Dazed and a little angry, she pushed herself closer only to curse and almost fall over when a voice called out from downstairs. She caught herself before she face planted, grumbling and letting out a string of words that would make a sailor blush.

"Lisbon?" Still unsatisfied she let her forehead smack against the wall. Perfect freakin' timing. Why, oh why was Jane in her apartment this early? She didn't even want to know how he got in, truthfully she already knew. "Oh Lisbon!"

He was torturing her. She thought about ignoring him for a few minutes and finishing the job but he'd probably snoop through her things if she didn't hurry or worse. Her nerves were still hyper aware of the fact that she was extremely turned on, extremely frustrated and very very angry with her intruder.

Ignoring the almost painful ache burning between her thighs, she turned the shower off and grabbed at the towel she had laid out. She was not going to be in a good mood today and it was all _his _fault.

"Lisbon!" This time the voice was much closer, and there was a knock on the bathroom door to follow. The handle twisted, making her aware that she hadn't locked it. She lived alone there was no point. Slightly panicking, she threw her weight against it to keep it shut. Why was he trying to get in her bathroom?

"Unless you want to see me naked you will shut up and give me a goddamn minute." She watched as the knob stopped twisting and let out a sigh.

"Testy today I see." It was a mumbled statement, something she probably wasn't supposed to hear but with a roll of her eyes, she locked the door. She'd be sure to do it from now on since somebody decided they could just let themselves into her home uninvited. Dropping the towel, she grabbed her bra from the pile of clean clothes and began to dress quickly. "You know you've been on edge a lot lately."

Lisbon let her eyes fall on the only obstacle between her and the man she wanted throttle. It was obviously dumb to think he'd act like a normal person and wait downstairs.

"Why did you break into my home?" If he wanted to talk then she'd talk but she was getting answers. She should have known the answer would be just as dangerous as the question itself.

"Come out and I'll show you."

**a/n: I usually never blush, despite what Patrick may lead everyone to believe, but I have to say after writing this my face was definitely burning red. Though it was interesting to write, I had fun. It's actually a pleasure for me to write stuff like this as a break from something else. I suppose that makes me a little....weird?**


	6. Gratification

**Disclaimer: Well I sure as hell don't own The Mentalist. **

**A****/N: It's Rina again! So Patrick was supposed to do this one but I kind of took it away from him. I tend to be kind of evil like that. He wasn't so sure about writing from Lisbon's perspective anyway since he's a guy. **

**Ha, sorry honey but I think it would have been rather interesting to watch you write it. Just sayin.**

**Gratification**

Lisbon finally opened the bathroom door dressed for work and wearing a very noticeable scowl on her face. She'd been really out of it lately, and she knew Jane had noticed but she still didn't want him around. She was trying to avoid him. Maybe then the dreams and the need would disappear. Okay, so she didn't fully believe that could happen but it was worth a shot. Her avoidance tactics must not have worked because there he was, leaning against the wall with a cocky grin on his face. She thought about arresting him for breaking and entering but that thought just led to another situation of him in handcuffs. One that had her biting back the whimper that threatened to spill when a throb between her thighs reminded her why she needed him to leave.

"I brought you some food." Letting her face show the obvious signs of skeptisism, she raised one eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. A slight mistake considering the effect it had on her overly sensitive breasts.

"Really? You break into my home, disturb my...relaxing shower to bring me breakfast when I'm not even hungry?" She couldn't believe this. She just wanted a little satisfaction, a relief from the pressure that had built to an almost unbearable amount and he interrupted with food? She had to scoff when his smile only grew. Of course he did, this was Jane. He had to make her life hell somehow. She really had to get him out of her apartment now or she wouldn't have any time to try and alleviate the built up pressure before work. If she didn't get to do something about it today, she was sure she'd go crazy and possibly jump him. To hell with the consequences.

She didn't want to do that, she wanted to stop feeling so aroused around him. He wasn't helping with that stupid smile or the twinkle in his eyes. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she just rolled her eyes and headed for the stairs. It left him to follow or simply keep her wall company, she knew he'd follow.

The descent was worse than she'd imagined. She shouldn't have opted for tighter pants on this day. They just rubbed in all the right places, causing friction and causing her even more torture. It didn't help that she could feel Jane's eyes burning into her, she wasn't so sure she wouldn't come undone on the spot if he touched her in any way.

"So uh, thank you for bringing me breakfast Jane but I have some things I need to get done. Errands and such."

"Nonsense Lisbon. I brought breakfast for two. I'm sure whatever it is you need to do can wait." If she didn't know better, she'd swear he planned this entire thing. Why couldn't he have waited just five minutes before breaking into her home, why? That would have given her time to seek relief and then she wouldn't be standing at her door staring at him as if he'd grown a third eye when he simply stepped into her kitchen like he lived there.

"Jane..." The warning in her voice was present but when he simply turned to look at her with a saddened expression, she gave in. She couldn't say no to him when he had that look on his face. "Fine."

The mega-watt smile returned and she almost questioned whether or not he'd done that on purpose because he knew she wouldn't fight him. Even with the tightness in her lower belly and the borderline painful ache just inches below, she would never be able to forgive herself if she'd turned him away when he needed a friend. Especially if it was for selfish reasons.

Eyeing him as he pulled containers out of a plain brown paper sack taking residence on her kitchen counter, she caught her gaze drifting down his back. She wanted nothing more than to peel the jacket from his arms along with the shirt and vest. She busied herself with stepping up next to him, offering to help to keep her itching fingers occupied.

He was the reason she was too far gone, the reason that if his fingers even brushed her bare skin she was sure she'd be one very embarrassed woman. It was to the point of being ridiculous, that's why she was trying to get rid of the sexual urge. Now he was there, making it worse without even trying and she couldn't make him leave. She'd wanted to. She'd been dead set on kicking him out and returning to her bedroom to take care of things but then he'd looked at her with those unguarded eyes, so lost and alone. There was no making him leave after that.

He passed her the biscuits with a soft smile, the warmth radiating from his hand burning into her skin. Her eyes closed automatically and a soft whimper fell from her lips without her even realizing it until his voice broke the silence.

"You okay Lisbon?" Eyes flying open, cheeks turning red and breathing a little more forced than before, she nodded frantically and inched away from him.

"Uh, fine. Just fine." Grabbing a biscuit from the open container, she took a bite hoping to take her mind off of the fire racing through her veins.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm." Then the unexpected happened, he got that playful look in his eyes and stepped closer to her causing their elbows to brush. She almost screamed at him to move but it felt so nice. With a deep breath, she managed to keep from making a fool of herself though with every second he left his arm touching hers, it became harder.

What she wouldn't give to be back in her shower enjoying the water pounding against her sensitive skin while she worked to get rid of her persistent problem. Jane leaned towards her to grab something, enveloping her in the fresh crisp scent of him only to lean back two seconds later. She found herself following the motion of his body until she actually became aware that she was doing it. Her attention returned to the food immediately. Eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits and gravy. A breakfast of champions and a very big one at that.

"Wow, this is a lot Jane."

"I woke up early and had nothing better to do."

"You cooked this?" She didn't try to keep the slight surprise from her voice. One single nod was her only answer as he opened her cabinet to retrieve plates. She didn't ask how he knew where they were or which drawer held the silverware. If he said he woke up early that usually meant he just hadn't slept much if at all so she kept quiet and offered him a comforting smile when he handed her a plate.

Even if she was sexually frustrated beyond belief, and wanted to scream at him until her throat was raw, she wouldn't. She couldn't do that when he was being so sweet, even though it was only causing her more discomfort. They fixed their plates in silence, loading them with food before making their way to her table.

Lisbon hadn't eaten breakfast with anyone in her apartment in a long time and though it was nice, she was still shifting in her seat in hopes to take some of the edge off of her current predicament. It wasn't as awkward as she'd thought it would be to have Jane eating across from her in the privacy of her own home, though it would be if he found out why she couldn't get comfortable. For the sixth time since they'd sat down, she grumbled softly and pressed her thighs together tightly. This was not fair.

"If I'd known you were this uncomfortable, I would have let you finish pleasuring yourself." Lisbon snapped her head up in shock, choking on her bacon in the process. He knew, the words he'd said and the proud grin told her everything. Grasping her throat, she tried to calm herself as the choking coughs persisted. Her face was red, for more than one reason now as she tried desperately to get some air, gasping only to go into another fit of coughing. "Easy Lisbon, deep breaths."

"How...I.."

"I could hear you." It was true that she hadn't been holding back, but she'd thought she was alone. There was no point in silencing herself. Embarrassed and almost in tears, Lisbon jumped up from her chair forgetting the food and heading straight for the stairs. She couldn't handle this. Her eyes were already watering from the choking fit and there was no way she'd be able to face Jane again until she calmed down. If that was even possible. "Wait, you don't need to hide."

She was almost to the stairway leading her to safety when a hand caught her wrist and tugged her back against a solid yet soft obstacle. She fought to break free, on the verge of success when he wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her lower stomach. The fight in her was gone the second she could feel the warmth of his hand so close to the one area she needed touched the most. A gust of air left her lungs as she relaxed against his chest, her head falling back on his shoulder. His voice, gravelly and soft whispered against her ear.

"Calm, easy. I'm sorry." She was too buzzing with anticipation to realize what he was saying, too worked up and silently begging him to let her go before this all got too out of hand. "Don't freak out on me for this."

She thought about turning around, demanding to know what the hell he thought he was doing but then the hand that had been on her stomach, dipped under her shirt to trace her skin with a light caress. The moan that fell from her lips was one of encouragement and no matter how wrong this all seemed she couldn't move.

Her eyes slid shut as his fingers brushed over her navel - the same path her own hand had taken when she'd been in the shower. Lips parted when his other hand freed her wrist to work it's way up under her shirt as well, though it took a different route and headed north. She tried to think, to say something, to protest what he was doing but she couldn't. If felt so good and the heat flooding her system had her believing that this was a good idea.

"What kind of friend would I be if I let you go to work in your current condition?" If he was expecting an answer there was no way she'd be able to give him one, though she suspected he didn't really want one. Skilled fingers popped the button on her pants and followed with sliding the zipper down. Her breathing became more and more labored with every touch he was inflicting. When his left hand cupped her breast through her bra, she clamped her thighs tighter together and let out a pitiful sound.

She was throbbing and it was now no longer a pleasurable feeling. She needed something to end it, make it go away and when he pushed her shirt and bra up out of the way to touch bare flesh she almost lost it. Chest heaving in attempts to hold on, Lisbon let her face show how much torture this really way. Brow scrunched and eyes tightly shut, her hands clutched the fabric of Jane's slacks as if they were her lifeline. A soft chuckle tickled her ear and she felt her inner muscles tighten. She'd never experienced an orgasm without some type of touch but Jane was only resting a hand over her breast, the other on her abdomen and she knew she was so close. She was going to lose it whether he ever moved or not.

"You're close, one touch maybe two is all it'll take. Am I right?" Unable to form words, Lisbon nodded and gasped in relief when his fingers massaged her nipple. They shouldn't be doing this but there was no stopping now. The hand on her stomach dipped below the waistband of her pants to dance over the top of her panties. The warmth elicited a groan from her lips as her hands gripped his thighs.

She wasn't the only one aroused, she could feel his obvious reaction pressing against her ass. She didn't know what this really meant but when his fingers finally worked their way below her thin cotton panties she bit her lip and jerked against him, no longer caring. His hand cupped the sensitive flesh, just barely touching as his other kept busy on her breasts. She could feel her nipples straining with every pinch but it was nothing compared to the feeling in her lower region. She was almost there, she could feel the tip of the impending release. So close, so very close and he hadn't even fully touched her. He was right, one touch, two at the most and she'd be gone.

The overly sensitive skin sent waves of pleasure rocking through her body when he moved the first finger, barely brushing through her slick and swollen folds. His thumb touched her clit but she jerked away at the discomfort it caused.

"Sorry," He seemed to sense that she was entirely too sensitive for the direct touch and moved his thumb away. "My god Teresa, how long have you been like this?"

She couldn't answer him, just kept panting for relief and then it happened. She wasn't sure if he was taking pity on her or what but in one swift move he pulled her closer, kissed her ear and whispered a 'do you trust me' against it. She must have nodded because a split second later he eased one finger into her and pressed down with the heel of his hand. The coil that had been tightening for two weeks, came undone in rapid succession as she lost control.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she pressed against him and let the blinding orgasm tear through her. Wave after wave of pleasure kept her completely tensed in his hold, arching her back and gripping his thighs so tightly she was sure she'd leave bruises. Her head fell back against his chest, eyes wide and finally a noise escaped her lungs. A moan dripping with satisfaction but rather soft compared to the shock waves wreaking havoc on her body. She'd never experienced anything like it, never came so fast and hard in her life and when she felt herself go limp, she knew she'd never felt so drained either.

Pent up tension was relieved, the pressure was gone and the ache had been taken care of but she couldn't move yet. The after shocks were still causing her to shudder and Jane hadn't removed either of his hands. In fact he was working a steady pace between her thighs adding another finger, helping her along and taking pleasure in the way she was milking his hand. She heard him groan when she sagged in his arms, falling back against him and no longer able to stand without some assistance. It took her a few seconds to clear the fog from her mind but once she did, she was trying to pull away from him.

She couldn't believe what they'd just done, this was Jane and she'd just let him work her into a frenzy. They couldn't do this, be like this. He was Jane for crying out loud and she was Lisbon. They weren't just a man and a woman, it was so much more complicated than that but when she turned her head, he kissed her temple and she wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe they weren't Jane and Lisbon, maybe they could be Patrick and Teresa.

His hands removed themselves from the intimate places they'd been as she tried to step away. He caught her before she could even move her leg, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her where she was for a few seconds. She thought about shrugging out of his hold but she wasn't sure she wouldn't fall over and to feel his excitement still pressing into her was rather pleasant. She let her hands rest over his, ignoring the fact that his fingers were still damp, as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"Better?"

"Yes." With her heart racing in her chest, she turned to face him with inquisitive eyes. He looked different, aroused and completely satisfied at the same time. Beautiful. "Why did you..."

He offered a quick smile before dipping his head and catching her lips in a soft kiss. With his mouth brushing against hers in a slow rhythm she forgot she even had a question. It didn't deepen to the point of being raw and passionate. It was sweet despite what had just taken place, despite the fact that her top was still raised, trapped above her breasts by her bra and her pants were still undone almost falling off her hips. She should have cared but she didn't. Her hands flattened against his chest before letting him pull away.

"What..."

"You've been horribly testy with me lately and I knew it had something to do with our reenactment but I didn't realize you were so...worked up." Skin still flushed, Lisbon ducked her head to hide her face before letting a soft shaky statement slip passed her lips.

"I don't know what this means."

"It means I came by with the intention of feeding you breakfast, telling you about the nightmare I had this morning and catching a ride to work. It means that I now, want to take you upstairs and forget all about our jobs." Lisbon was somewhat surprised by the honesty in his voice and the hint of vulnerability she could hear lacing each word. Stepping away from him, she tugged her shirt down and chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds before a soft smile took over.

"If we go upstairs then I want to know that this isn't just a one time thing. If it is, please don't take my hand." She offered him her small hand somewhat shakily, watching him eye it with curiosity before he slipped his larger one into it and let her lead him up to her bedroom. Later, probably that night, she'd ask about the nightmare. She wanted to have enough time to be able to comfort him and let him talk it out without interruptions and they had to be at work soon no matter how much Jane wanted to forget.

**a/n: I will probably have a new chapter of To Begin Again up later or tomorrow. :D I'm working on it now but of course I'll have to stop to watch my shows and all.**

**PS: Patrick does have the next prompt and I promise not to take it away from him. Prompt = Begging. Oh and he said to warn about light bondage. (ie, restraints)**


	7. Begging

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**A/N: It's Patrick. Rina's replying to reviews right now, as I'm typing. I hope everyone likes this chapter. It was interesting to write. As the previous ones I've written, this too focuses on Jane's thoughts. I don't feel comfortable switching....not on something like this. I really feel for Jane in this fic. Oh I feel for him. Poor guy. But even I think Lisbon should pull one over on him so I wrote this. Still...poor poor Jane.**

**Warning: Playfulness, a frisky Lisbon and light bondage ensue. **

**Begging**

The room was dimly lit, though a lamp was giving off enough light to show figures and shadows. Wrists were handcuffed to the headboard of the bed, and the restraints weren't the soft fuzzy ones that people generally used in these encounters. No these were actual handcuffs, police issued. Struggling against the hold of the metal encasing his wrists, Jane tried once again to break free. They were Lisbon's cuffs, he was on her bed in her room and he was positive this was toeing the line of torture if not over stepping it completely.

The woman the evil metal things belonged to was sitting on his knees, fully clothed and looking like she enjoyed the view of him shirtless and bound to her bed. She looked quite proud of herself for pulling one over on him and he had to admit despite being horribly uncomfortable, he was impressed. But this was the last time he let his guard down, she'd managed to lure him into a false sense of security with her lips and roaming hands then, _click_. Now he was stuck and she was wearing a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin. He'd been seeing that smile on her face a lot in the past few months. Starting a relationship had been a huge step for both of them, scary and exciting.

They were comfortable enough now to be doing things like this, to be playful and loving at the same time. With a soft groan, he shifted beneath her trying to alleviate the pent up pressure in his slacks. Her wide mischievous green eyes were staring down at him, raking over his body before snapping back up to his face. The lighting in the room created a glowing effect around her entire form. She looked radiant and beautiful as always, but she also looked sly and sneaky.

"Lisbon." He thought that maybe using a warning tone would work but she only chuckled and slid her hands up his thighs. God she knew how to work him up. He sucked in a sharp breath when her fingers unbuttoned his slacks. He was positive that she had now crossed over to torture. He wanted to touch her, return the favor but mostly he wanted to hold her close. "Teresa."

Jane wasn't sure what he was expecting but her next move was not it. In one swift, fluid graceful move, she was pressed to his chest, hair tickling his face as she nipped softly at his ear before whispering huskily into it.

"This is payback Patrick. You have no idea what you just got yourself into." Ah, yes payback. He knew exactly what this was for now. A few weeks ago he'd had her as red as a tomato at work. "Ask nicely enough and I might let you go."

"I don't beg my dear." His hands itched to tangle in her hair, cup her cheek anything but he couldn't move them. He would not beg, he wouldn't do that and she couldn't make him. She was his Lisbon, his Teresa but there were just some things he wouldn't do.

"Suit yourself but remember this is your fault. You shouldn't embarrass me in front of our colleagues." He opened his mouth, ready to give her a witty retort but she didn't give him the chance before her lips were melding against his, coaxing him to open up, teeth tugging gently at his bottom lip. She was doing all of this on purpose and as good as it felt, he wanted her to let him go. He whispered the demand against her kiss but she just smiled and pulled away. "Nope."

"Oh come on, I get it. You're mad I accidentally let my pet names for you slip. Now let me go."

"It wasn't an accident. You've never called me snookums or sugarpuss in the five months we've been together." She was right, he hadn't. It was all to get a rise out of her and it had worked at the time but he didn't think she'd retaliate. He underestimated her. When her hand slid down his chest slowly, dipping underneath the waistband of his slacks he realized that he had _really _underestimated her. Her fingers wrapped around him firmly causing a shudder to run through him. Well so much for her being the angel in the relationship.

A groan slipped easily passed his parted lips as she smiled wickedly and moved to pull his pants down his legs taking his underwear with them. Completely naked, and she was still fully clothed. He was beyond aroused. He was at full attention just from her voice and touch. She was killing him. The air in the room was charged with sexual energy and yet she acted completely unfazed. He could tell by the way her eyes slightly widened that she wasn't. When she let her fingers lightly trace the inside of his thigh. Back and forth and back and forth. His eyes fluttered closed waiting for more that never came. The soft warm touch was gone, replaced by the cold air and he missed the contact immediately.

A sultry chuckle sounded from across the room and he let his eyes pop back open to search for her. She was watching him from the foot of the bed, undoing her pants and pushing them down. He wished he hadn't opened his eyes, the tightening in his lower half was becoming less pleasant by the second but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Creamy skin, soft, he knew. Always so soft and warm, she was undressing slowly. Taking her time in kicking her pants to the side. He was in hell, or maybe this heaven. He wasn't sure. He wanted to touch her, be the one pulling her shirt over her head. He'd kiss her afterwards and then lift her from the floor and gently lay her back against the mattress but this wasn't his ballgame. It was hers and she was being a little minx.

It wasn't that he didn't like being submissive, he was okay with that but being handcuffed was something he didn't really enjoy. He was a tactile lover, he liked to be able to use his hands. Though at the moment he'd rather be able to get off the bed so he could catch her and show her that he was not to be tied down ever again. Heart pounding in his chest, blood continuing to pump south, he let out a strangled moan when she she let the last article of clothing fall to the floor.

The good thing was, she was just as bare as he was and that usually meant one thing. He'd get some relief soon enough and then she'd unlock the restraints. Through half lidded eyes he watched her walk around the bed, step up directly next to him, lean over taunting him with her chest and rest a hand over his. She fiddled with the metal and he started to get excited about being free but when she stepped away he was still unable to move his arms.

"Had to make sure you didn't sneak the key." Could she not see what she was doing? Of course she could, anyone who walked in would have a front row seat to his heightened state of arousal and it worsened every minute that she wasn't touching him, near him. "Do you want out?"

"You know I do." She winked, and then sashayed away. Her bare retreating form had him mumbling in confusion and he was pretty sure his eyes were about to bug out of his head. What the hell was she doing? "Teresa?"

She didn't answer, just bent over to pick something up and sending a pulse of pleasure straight to his groin. This was definitely torture. She did this a few more times, before walking over to the closet and getting out some hangers. As if nothing was going on, as if they weren't both naked and as if he wasn't restrained to the bed, she started hanging some of the clothes she'd picked up. They were clean, just tossed aside since she was a generally messy woman.

He was about to say the word please when she stretched to reach something but he caught himself before it slipped out. He was not giving in that easily, that would be giving her exactly what she wanted.

"What the hell are you doing Lisbon?"

"Cleaning." They still resorted to last names randomly. Playful romps led to playful taunting of status and such he'd been known to call her Agent Lisbon a time or two but mainly he was just frustrated and aching now.

"Naked?"

"It's my house, I didn't know there was a dress code." He was starting to sweat with the need coursing through him, pulsing in his veins and making him throb uncomfortably but he wouldn't beg. He could handle the erection that was starting to ache, he just needed to think of unpleasant things. Old fat men wearing ladies lingerie, gross but apparently not enough to get Lisbon out of his head. Clamping his eyes shut he tried reciting baseball stats, steak sides, the menu from McDonalds. Anything but nothing worked. He was too far gone.

Just when he was about to attempt rolling on his side, so he wouldn't need to keep his eyes closed, lips touched his jaw. He jerked, eyes flying open in the process as she smiled against him and nipped at his skin. She was going to kill him. He actually whimpered when her voice came soft and low.

"You know what to do, just do it." He didn't want to give her the satisfaction but if he didn't get some relief he was afraid he'd explode. He wouldn't go down without a fight though. Turning his face into her neck he latched on to her pulse point, sucking gently against the flesh. Her moan was reward enough to let him know she was just as turned on as he was. He still couldn't touch her, no part of his body could, she was leaning over the bed instead of climbing on.

"Get in bed."

"I don't believe your in the position to give orders." She had to be stubborn, always so stubborn. If he could get her on the mattress then he could easily over power her with his body though it would be terribly uncomfortable on his wrists. "You want me all you have to do is..."

"I'm not begging you woman." His mouth was saying one thing and his body was screaming something else. He wanted to beg, end the suffering be able to touch her, pull her down with him and give her what they were both wanting. His stubborn side told him that if he could hold out a little bit longer, she'd be the one begging him. He never should've listened.

She didn't give in, she continued to taunt him, ghosting her hand over his stomach dipping low but not quite low enough. He was straining, body rigid and trying to move into her soft teasing feather light touches. She always pulled away when he tried to scoot up the bed, make her hand travel where he wanted it. Like the glutton for punishment that he was, he never could tear his eyes away. He watched as she tortured him. If he did avert his gaze it was to look up at her face, just out of his reach now. Smart, horrible lovely woman.

The last straw was watching and feeling her trail one finger down his abs, over his navel. His heart was slamming against his rib cage at that point, she was aiming right for the part of his anatomy that was throbbing painfully but at the last minute, very last second she changed direction and shifted to his thigh instead. She'd been so close, he'd felt the heat of her hand.

"Please," It tumbled out before he realized it but he didn't care anymore.

"What was that?" She sounded just as ready for him, just as impatient. He'd give her credit, she could hold out longer than he could.

"Please, please Teresa. Let me go, no I don't care if you let me go or not, just please stop. I need you." His voice was rough with arousal, hoarse and tight with need. He wasn't going to be picky now, he wanted to pull her close, run his hands all over her smooth warm skin but he could deal with not being able to as long as she stopped torturing him. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you, but please stop. I can't take anymore."

Their eyes met and just when he thought she was really going to leave him hanging, she crawled into the bed. He sighed, not quite sure what to expect just yet but her devilish smile was gone, replaced by an expression that matched his own. At least he hadn't been the only one suffering. Her hand reached above him, to the top of the headboard and he heard the scrape of metal against it. Surely not, she didn't really hide the key within reach did she? A smirk toyed at her lips as she grasped his wrist and he knew that she had. This whole time he'd thought he was completely helpless and he could have simply stretched a little higher, twisted his hand around and found the one thing that would have freed him. She was definitely getting it after this.

One hand free, he was already gripping the back of her neck and kissing along the underside of her jaw. A soft moan escaped her lips when he nipped lightly.

"Was that so damn hard? God Jane." He wanted to say hell yes but he didn't want to pull away long enough to get the words out. He mumbled incoherently against her neck, both hands now free and those horrid handcuffs tossed aside. Her skin was just as warm as always, just as soft. One hand slipping down to the small of her back, he captured her lips and let the other slide between her legs. He was beyond the point of wanting her, he needed her. He ached for her but he was still a gentleman, he had to be sure she was just as ready.

His fingers slid easily through the warm tender flesh he found nestled there, she was definitely needing him just as much. The garbled moan told him everything. He thought of flipping her over, taking control but when she pulled back to look him in the eye he realized he didn't want to move. He liked feeling her weight against him, loved feeling her move to straddle him and was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven when she eased down on him.

He kept his eyes open now, just as he had during the torture. He watched her face as she furrowed her brow, eyes closed and lips parted as she started to rock against him, chests rubbing in delicious friction. He let his hands run over her back, one coming to rest just above her ass and the other sliding all the way up to the back of her head. Despite all the teasing, she moved slowly prolonging his torture and her own. He didn't know why she was doing it but he couldn't speak. Couldn't ask her to go any faster. With his fingers tightening in her hair, he pulled it to the side to get it out of the way and pressed soft kisses against her open mouth. Each one lasting longer and getting a little more heated than the one before it.

Moments later she was tensing in his arms, burying her face in his shoulder and constricting around him. She made no sound at all, held it all in as she let go and shuddered pleasantly. He'd grown used to hearing her sigh, moan occasionally scream but she'd never came silently before. It was beautiful, he couldn't hold on after witnessing it. He was a goner and as the after spasms of her orgasm had her clenching around him, he let his hips thrust against hers and let the sharp edge of complete pleasure cut through him. Maybe begging wasn't so bad. He might have given in but she would regret it. He would make sure of that.

"I'll get you back for this." Her heavy breaths mixed with his own as she collapsed against in him and turned her face into his neck. He felt, more than heard her chuckle against him. Sure, she was laughing now but she wouldn't be once she found out what he was planning.

**an2: This one will have a continuation later on. Oh and Rina wants everyone to know that the next chapter is the last part to chapter 5 and 6. Yup she's doing the bedroom scene. Prompt = Breath**


	8. Breath

**Disclaimer: Well, I don't own the Mentalist or any of the characters.**

**AN: I know it's been forever since this collection has been updated. Sorry bout that. This chapter was interesting to write. First times are always fun to describe, it can be so beautiful and awkward at the same time. Nerve wracking too. I tried to convey all of that in this one, after all who isn't a little nervous about being seen naked and aroused? Yeah, put yourself in Lisbon's shoes...**

**This chapter is the continuation of chapters 5 and 6. This is the bedroom scene and it's dedicated to UnbreakBroken. I know it's a late continuation, I even had to go back and read the previous chapters to remember what was happening. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :)**

**Breath**

As soon as the door to her bedroom was shut, Lisbon could feel Jane's mouth against her neck. Soft and slow open mouthed kisses trailed down to her collar bone, eliciting a sigh from her parted lips and a pleasurable jolt from her core. The buzzing in her body reminded her that she'd reached a fiery sweet satisfaction once, just moments ago but it wasn't all that she wanted. He was the reason she'd been so worked up, he was the reason she'd just experienced one of the most intense orgasms of her life and yet she still wanted more. She wanted him despite knowing that it could be a huge mistake. She didn't care, and when his hands tugged her shirt, she really didn't care. Her arms lifted of their own accord, aiding him as he pulled the piece of cloth upwards and wrapping around his shoulders once the obstacle was on the floor.

What had been a terribly intimate moment in her living room was becoming even more so now that her clothes were disappearing. She'd been clothed while he pleasured her, facing away from him but now there was no turning from his intense gaze. There was no staying fully clothed, she felt completely naked and she wasn't even bare of clothing yet. It wasn't until the pants hit the floor, pushed down by warm hands that she realized she was staring dumbly at him, not even moving. She'd never had that problem before. When it came to sex, she'd never been particularly shy or in this case, unable to join the undressing process.

Jane noticed, he noticed everything and it took her a few seconds to realize his hands were no longer moving against her skin. He'd stopped and he was staring back at her, his eyes soft and filled with concern, his warm breath coming out in puffs against her lips.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." Lisbon had never been one for intimate gestures but the gentle nudge of his nose against hers made a small smile appear. She was overwhelmed by the change that had just taken place. It happened so quickly. Before she even had time to be embarrassed by the fact that Jane had his hand down her pants just minutes ago pleasuring her with his fingers, she was inviting him to go farther. She didn't know what brought all of this on but she didn't want to analyze it. That would only lead to her backing out and she was the one who invited him into her bedroom, she couldn't just tell him to leave when she wanted him. She wanted him to stay and she could feel the evidence pressing into her lower stomach, proving he wanted to stay too.

With shaking hands, she reached for the buttons on his vest. Their relationship had already become something different, just in the last few months and she knew he felt it. He was making it obvious now as he helped by taking off his jacket and shrugging out of the vest she'd finally worked free. He'd made it obvious when he 'helped her out' in the living room and when he chose not to tease her mercilessly about it. She felt exposed compared to him, she was down to just her underwear and he was still fully covered minus his shoes. She suddenly had the urge to cover herself, arms twitching to do so even though he'd already mapped out her most intimate area. It was different for him to see, and despite the bra and panties still covering her she felt naked under his gaze.

He was watching her, taking in every inch of revealed skin with a smoldering look in his eyes that had her breath hitching in her throat. Her hands reached for the buttons on his shirt, fumbling with the task due to her sudden case of nerves. She hadn't been this nervous when he'd been touching her, fondling her in her living room. It'd been different, she didn't have to feel his stare bearing down on her and now that she did, she was terrified. She didn't know what any of this even meant for them. She was confused and the fifth button, the one she was staring at and working so hard to undo, kept taunting her and being incredibly stubborn.

Warm, gentle hands covered her own, helping her out and making her swallow down the fear she was feeling to look up at him. There was something enthralling about seeing his eyes darkened in arousal, a light flush covering his cheeks and to know that she wasn't the only one affected. She'd been angry and frustrated with him the last two weeks, especially this morning and now her stomach was letting her know she was more nervous and relieved than anything. The painful ache between her legs was gone, but the need for him lingered. The delicious sexual desire was still there, stronger now that she knew what was happening.

Twisting uncomfortably, she tried to alleviate some of the pressure that was already beginning to build as Jane finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it off. One orgasm down and another already just below the surface. The coil in her belly was tightening again, ready for more and the slick sensation between her thighs showed no signs of going away. Then again, she wasn't asking it to, she was too busy thinking of how this would go, too busy letting her palms rest on Jane's bare chest. His quick intake of breath left her feeling braver and her fingers lightly brushed over his nipples to please her curious mind.

His body twitched under her seductive touch, muscles contracting and releasing as her hands trailed down his ribcage, her eyes following the movement. She was at a loss for words, she felt like she should say something but her brain wouldn't let her mouth form anything more coherent than a soft sigh. She was in the process of trying to think when his finger lifted her chin, bringing her mouth up to his, lips connecting intimately. Her heart hammered in her chest, slamming as he lightly nipped and sucked at her mouth.

Any and all thoughts fled, feeling his tongue nudging her bottom lip, coaxing her to open up. She did, granting him access as his hands that started on her waist wrapped around to the small of her back only to rest there for a few seconds before slipping down and pushing passed the waistband of her panties. She was startled by the feel of his warm palms melding to her skin, cupping her ass and pulling her further into him.

A whimper sounded from her mouth, muffled by his as he worked the scrap of cloth covering her heat down her hips. As soon as she felt the fabric pass her knees, falling to the floor, and the cool air hit her moistened flesh, she was pressing her legs together and trying to hide. She wasn't sure she was comfortable with this after all, maybe they should stop and just leave it be. This was Jane and although he'd already felt her, knew what to expect she just wasn't positive she wanted him to see her.

Tearing her lips away from his with a resounding smack, she thought of telling him they should wait until tonight. It wasn't that she didn't want to go through with it, no she planned to give him some relief after he'd been so kind and given her some but she wasn't a big fan of the sun, the daylight making everything visible to the naked eye. It took her just seconds to realize pulling away from him gave him the option to stare and he did. His eyes trailed down her stomach as she backed away and settled on the place he'd skillfully uncovered. Her hands itched to cover herself, she didn't know what he liked. She knew that some men preferred women to 'look' a certain way. Just when she was uncomfortable to the point of moving her arms, dead set on hiding her nether regions from his penetrating stare, Jane stepped forward abruptly and grabbed her hands.

A moan escaped when his clothed hips pushed into her bare lower half, his chest aligning with hers as his breath came out in puffs against her ear. Cheek to cheek, his arms slid around to her back, holding her in what she thought was an almost loving hug. Nothing sexual about it.

"You're beautiful, don't hide from me. I'm just appreciating you." The air left her lungs in a soft whoosh. No one had ever said anything like that to her before in this kind of situation and frankly, she found it kind of odd.

Unable to think of something to reply with, she just nodded and shivered when his fingers worked the clasp of her bra free. Feeling his lips on her cheek, she let her own hands drift to explore, settling on his waistband as her bra slid down her arms. She let it carelessly fall to floor with a flick of her wrists and then went back to popping the button on his slacks, sliding the zipper down and biting her lip in ecstasy when he palmed her breast. She knew what his hand would do, she assumed it'd be the same treatment he'd given the twin peaks earlier but the touch felt good all the same.

The feeling in her belly wasn't as intense as it'd been seconds ago, not as nervous even though she now, in every sense of the word, was fully naked. For some reason his words, and his hug had been a reassurance as strange as it seemed. Ignoring the fluttering, she focused on the fire burning in her blood, the need to feel him and with a open mouthed kiss to his chest, she pushed his pants and underwear down in one swift movement. Her cautious fingers, danced around his navel, dipping lower and exploring the soft skin of his lower stomach.

Keeping her face pressed into him, she gently nipped at his collar bone, smirking when he gasped and immediately started pushing her back towards the bed. She was loosening up, becoming brave in her own skin, brave enough to return his sweet caresses. The backs of her legs hit the mattress, and the hands sliding up her arms slowly pushed her back. She took the opportunity to do some appreciating of her own, letting her eyes wander down to the hard length pressing into her hip. Her cheeks flared red, chest expanding with a deep breath as her hand skimmed over him. He let out a soft groan, his eyes slipping shut from the contact only to fly back open when she moved away completely. She found it satisfying in a way to see the panic in his eyes, now he knew how she was feeling but when he saw that she'd simply moved to lie on the bed, he offered her a warm smile.

She didn't like that he stared so much, that he seemed content to just watch her as she rested back against the pillows with her body on display. It unnerved her and made her hate the early morning sun that illuminated her room. What felt like hours of lying there, slightly cold was really only seconds - a minute at the most - and then he was joining her, crawling over her. His body heat felt relaxing, getting rid of the goosebumps that had lined her arms. It was weird to see Jane looming over her in her bed, wearing nothing and knowing what they were about to be doing but still she didn't stop it. She let him lean in, let him brush his nose against hers and kiss her with a tenderness she'd never felt before. He was being soft, barely pressing his lips against hers but she wanted more. The awakening of the lust in her bones had her needing more.

It didn't take much to convince him, a low guttural moan, a shift of her hips, thighs parting to let him settle his weight between them and her tongue poking out to mingle with his. He was gone, she felt his control snap, felt the light perspiration on his skin as she hitched a leg over his hip to bring them closer. Her movements still held a hint of shyness to them but she'd been ready for him for two weeks and he was there now. He was right on top of her, she wouldn't push him away. She might not like his staring or the way it happened so suddenly but she wasn't about to kick him out of her bed.

He was hesitating, physically holding himself back and keeping his straining erection from touching her sex. It took a few seconds for her to figure out why but as soon as she pulled away far enough to look at the way he had his face scrunched in confusion and worry, she knew. He was actually thinking.

"Top drawer, Patrick." Her voice came out shakier than she would've liked but she ignored it and watched him sigh in relief, reaching for her nightstand and fishing out a box of condoms. He'd been afraid they'd made it that far and then neither would have any form of protection. It was kind of sweet, though she was kind of embarrassed by the unopened box. She'd bought it recently, at the time justifying it with an excuse about getting back into the habit of dating and needing them just in case.

He didn't say anything about it being unopened but she saw the way his mouth quirked up on one side, the little smirk telling her that he was filing away the information for later use as he threw the now open box back in the drawer. She watched, mesmerized as he rolled the condom on and couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation. She couldn't believe they were really about to do this, couldn't believe Jane was really in her bed, really moving to rest against her. Her breathing was already labored to the point of nearing hyperventilating, her body ready for the intrusion but he waited. Staring again, this time though his eyes stayed locked onto hers and a sudden jolt of pleasure clenched her insides when his hand abruptly appeared between her legs, caressing the sensitive area and causing a gasp to fall from her lips. The gesture was sweet, him making sure she was still aroused enough but he should've known. She could feel it herself just by moving her legs, as uncomfortable as it was.

She took in a deep breath when she felt him pressing into her, easing his way inside. Her eyes were threatening to close but she wanted to keep them open, she didn't want to break their gaze. He was struggling too, wanting to collapse against her, his arms were shaking and his chest heaving. It'd been awhile for him, she could tell. It'd been awhile for her too and it only made this harder. She knew the way she was constricting around him wasn't helping but her body had a mind of its own, still overwhelmed from her first orgasm and making it seem so easy to fall into the splendor of a second.

The slow torture ended for a few seconds as his hips settled against hers, joined intimately for the first time. Through heavy lidded eyes, she stared back at him and reveled in the feel. It was much better than his fingers, so much better. Shifting to alleviate some of the discomfort, they both groaned and she realized her mistake. Moving too soon wasn't going to be good for either of them. His weight finally came to rest against her, heavy in a sensual way as his hands drifted along her arms, hands linking with hers and pinning them above her head. His breath fanned across her face, his eyes finally closing and when their lips met, he moved.

It was slow, painfully so, causing her body to tense around him. The tightening in her belly intensify with every stroke, every shift of his hips. She'd never had the pleasure of finding out how much easier it was to reach a climax a second time but with him moving inside of her, their bodies meeting with every thrust, chests brushing together as his tongue danced with hers, she quickly decided it wouldn't take long.

He let go of her hands, letting them slide over his arms, down his back and one coming to rest in his hair while his traveled over her sides, brushing against her breasts and taunting her with an almost touch. She whimpered in protest against his mouth, nipping at his lips and catching his wandering hand with one of hers, guiding it over her nipple, making him lightly squeeze the round flesh. He broke away from the kiss, burying his face in her neck to muffle his groan as she held his hand in place. She knew what she'd done, she'd surprised him by her move but she was the type to show where she liked to be touched. To her sex was about the pleasure, the connection between two people and that strengthened by exploration, by showing the other person what you needed.

She almost felt sorry for him when his thrusts faltered, losing the steady pace and becoming slightly eratic. He wasn't used to the pleasurable high anymore, she wanted him to just give in and with an unexpected propel of her hips, she changed the game. Her own release would come soon, she could feel it beginning to rip through her with more intensity than the first if that were even possible. The man would be the death of her, but she wanted him to feel it too. Tugging lightly on his curls, she softly kissed him when he raised his head, just a light brush of mouths. She wasn't brave enough to look him in the eye and say what she wanted so she opted for whispering it in his ear instead.

"I'm close...don't stop for me." A strangled moan fell from Jane's lips, bringing one of her own along with it when he picked up the pace. The coil tightened every time he filled her, and she could feel his body tensing more and more, muscles constricting in attempts to draw out the experience. She held him close, whispering loving words in his ear, keeping him locked in a tight embrace as pleasure rocked them both. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she knew it'd be too much for him the second she felt his mouth open against her shoulder. No sound left his lungs as he strained against her, pushing every inch of himself into her, imprinting their bodies together and coming apart inside of her heat.

She was seconds behind him, his release triggering hers. The feel of him letting go, the feel of him pushing into her one last time before his motions stopped was what did it. He drove her over the edge, a second time in one morning. Two different ways and if she had to pick, she chose this one. It was more intense, making her toes curl, her back arch and her head fall back into the pillows. A wave of ecstasy coating her, pulling her down until she lay boneless beneath him.

Drained, tired, and finally completely satisfied after two weeks of being miserable, Lisbon forced her arms to move, her hand heavily stroking over Jane's back. His ragged breathing was the only sign of life, he was unmoving and making it a little hard for her to breathe but she didn't care. She liked the weight, liked feeling his head resting on her shoulder. It was too soon when he did pull away, but she knew why he was headed for the bathroom.

It gave her a few moment to replay everything in her head. She'd woke, showered, attempted to pleasure herself, been interrupted by Jane, been embarrassed by Jane, been pleasured by a hand that happened to belong to Jane and then they'd had sex. All in a days work she supposed. It was still a little weird for her, but she hoped she got the chance to get used to it. She'd told him not to take her hand, not to follow her up to her room if he was just interested in a one time thing so she was hoping this meant he wanted to do that again.

She didn't want to move, didn't want to go to work anymore and trying to convince her body that she needed to get ready just wasn't working too well. She was content to just lie sprawled on the bed, blankets kicked to the bottom and eyes partially closed. When the mattress dipped a lazy smile toyed with her lips, and when teasing fingers danced down the valley between her breasts, she turned her head to see him smiling. One of his Jane smiles but different, it was open, honest. Her cheeks were already flushed but she knew if they weren't they would be by the way his eyes settled on her chest. She'd wished for it to be dark, she still did. It wasn't so much that she was embarrassed when guys let their eyes roam her body, it was that this was Jane. She never really cared what other men thought.

A thumb stroked the apple of her cheek and still she couldn't bring herself to move. Her body would be sore, muscles that hadn't been worked in awhile just got their work out. Especially the ones south of her navel. It was well worth it.

Jane's weight settled over her again, only his upper body resting against hers as his head found her shoulder again as his arm wrapped around her stomach. She didn't question it, just tangled her legs with his and let one hand stroke through his curls. Her eyes were dangerously heavy, she felt numbed and so close to drifting to sleep. She had to be at work soon, she couldn't risk falling asleep.

"Call in sick."

"I can't." She didn't ask how he knew what she was thinking, she knew better.

"Sure you can." She opened her mouth to protest, though she rather liked the idea. "I'm sure you have plenty of vacation saved up and I don't know about you, but I don't feel like moving from this bed."

"And what would they think with both of us gone?"

"Well they'd assume you were truthfully sick, because you're honest like that and they'd probably think I was either pestering you into letting me play nurse or brooding somewhere." Chuckling beneath him, she shimmied down in the bed, coming face to face with him as she attempted to stay warm. She'd been overheated moments ago, both of them had but their sweat slickened skin had cooled leaving them both searching for something with heat.

The blankets at the bottom of the bed seemed too far for her to reach and she found herself not even trying. She chose to just press herself impossibly closer to Jane, her arms wrapping around him as he rolled to his back, taking her with him. She easily shifted to accomodate the new position, throwing a leg over his and slinging her arm across his chest, letting her fingers trace patterns there. They stayed like that, his hand brushing through her damp hair until a shiver suddenly shook her entire body. Grumbling as he moved, she uncomfortably held on until he finally laid back down, this time bringing the blankets with him. The fabric felt warm against her bare skin but not as warm as Jane. She knew as soon as she stilled in his arms, her eyes closing that she wouldn't be going to work and two minutes later when she called in, she felt guilty enough to tell them that if a new case came up to call her back and she'd come in anyway. She wasn't about to just leave them hanging when she wasn't even sick but the idea of lounging in bed with Jane was too appealing at the moment when all she had waiting for her in her office was paperwork.

"You need a personal day every once in awhile Lisbon."

"I have those, they're called scheduled days off."

"You usually end up working those too. Just relax, rest." There was no point in arguing when he was right and her body was sated to the point of being jello. She was just going to relax and the hand stroking through her hair had her humming in content and letting her eyes stay closed, she was going to rest. Unless of course she was needed at work.

"Mm...two weeks." She knew the words confused him, she was kind of surprised by them as well. He'd asked when he had his hand down her pants, how long she'd been like that, been so sexually aroused. "I'd been like that for two weeks, your fault."

Just to make him understand, she shifted her hips against his thigh to rub sensually against him. He understood then, releasing a sigh and continuing to let his hand play with her dark strands. Warm lips pressed to her forehead as he whispered an apology. She felt too dead to reply, it literally felt as though all the sexual tension she'd been suffering from in those fourteen days had drained every ounce of her energy when she'd finally found relief. That was Jane's fault too. She liked how she could just blame it all on him.

**an2: I'm back!! (I feel like I say that a lot lately) Update of To Begin Again should be up tomorrow. My cat and my husband are having a snoring contest....so far, the cat is winning. Speaking of husband, Patrick has the next prompt but I'm not sure what it is. ;D**


End file.
